Rude Awakening
by WH4T NOW B1PCH3S
Summary: It’s Loud Noise Day for the Pokémon of Route 211! But what happens when 2 delinquent Pokémon set off a ruckus loud enough for even the legendaries of Mt. Coronet to be disturbed? I updated lulz lulz lulz
1. Waking up with trouble up your sleeve

**Rude Awakening  
**

**Okay people, I've got another story that I'm publishing. Contains 2 shippings that I made up myself: Meltshipping and Forestlakeshipping, look in my profile for details on those ones. **

**I don't own Pokemon, and if I did, well, meh. **

Chapter 1: Waking up with trouble up your sleeve

(Swamp's POV)

"Come on, wake up already!"

I felt someone shaking me.

"Five more minutes, mom."

I mumbled, but the shaking didn't stop.

"I ain't your mom! Swamp the Marshtomp! Get your lazy butt out of bed! It's finally Loud Noise Day!"

My eyes immediately jerked open at the 3 words, 'Loud Noise Day'.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me earlier? I would've been up right now!"

I yelled, slapping Hydro the Wartortle in the face.

"Well sorry! Now we just need to take Blaze up."

He stared at me with the same old mischievous smile on his face; I caught on and suppressed a laugh. We both walked to Blaze's bed,

"Will you do the honors, Mr. Sleepyhead?"

Hydro asked me with his fake manners. I nodded and fired my Water Gun at Blaze's head, but immediately after I regretted doing that as Blaze immediately woke up. And if looks could kill, Hydro and I would be dead right now. She fired her ember at both of us as we ran for our lives.

"You idiot, this is your fault!" I yelled at Hydro.

"You're the one who agreed to do it!" Hydro retorted.

"I wouldn't have agreed if you hadn't suggested it in the first place!" I yelled even louder at Hydro.

"Okay, which one of you idiots sprayed me?!" Blaze yelled over the both of us.

"Okay fine, I did it. But Hydro suggested it and I agreed to it. Now, you can hurt me and all that stuff." I confessed.

Blaze only fired an Ember at my face and that was that. I quickly brushed off the residue on my face.

"Now we should really get going to the Loud Noise festival, I've got a few song requests of my own."

Hydro said, rushing ahead of the Marshtomp and Combusken.

"Last one there's a rotten Exeggcute!" I said, and rushed off after Hydro.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Blaze yelled and rushed off after us.

"You're just too slow for a CHICKEN!" I retorted, running backwards and taunting Blaze.

"Shut your mouth before I try using Flamethrower on you!" Blaze yelled, picking up the pace. I gulped and also picked up the pace, rushing past Hydro.

"You look like you've seen a Gastly!" I just ignored him and finally found the entrance to the Loud Noise Festival.

**R&R please.**


	2. The Loud Noise Festival

**2nd chapter, i went a bit overboard on here, so it's a bit long.**

Chapter 2: The Loud Noise Festival

"This is gonna be one of the greatest festivals yet!"Hydro said excitedly as he scanned the grounds.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna sign up to be a DJ." He said; and rushed off. I just sweatdropped and headed towards the roller coaster. The sign said,

'The Scream-O-Coaster, the #1 scariest traveling roller coaster in the world! Many have ridden, most have barfed, and if you scream the loudest, 4 free tickets to Six Flags are yours!' My eyes lit up with excitement and I jumped into the short line. A few seconds later, Blaze came running up to me.

"If you're trying this, so am I!" She said with excitement in her voice.

"Sure, but I'm gonna scream the loudest." I said with confidence in my voice.

"As if, you know earlier I screamed louder than either of you could." Blaze said, with confidence in her voice also.

"Whatever." I merely said, and stepped onto the coaster. It was one of those coasters with a huge drop and loops and stuff. Afterwards, I nearly vomited. And it turned out that a Bayleef had won the tickets.

"That was the awesomest roller coaster EVER!" I screamed.

"And I didn't even sick up!" **(A/N Sick up: My term for throw up)** I ran over to Hydro, who was looking at the music that was there.

"Guess what Hydro; I rode on the #1 scariest travelling roller coaster ever!" Hydro immediately looked up,

"R-really? W-where is it? W-what's it c-called?!" Hydro was always looking for the scariest and fastest roller coaster ever built.

"It's called the Scream-O-Coaster and its right over there!" I pointed to it.

"Awesome!" He ran over to a Feraligatr and talked to him, the Feraligatr nodded and Hydro rushed past me and to the roller coaster. The Feraligatr walked up to me.

"So, you told him about the Scream-O-Coaster, eh?"

"Well, Hydro here is always looking for a roller coaster that they call scary or fast." I said.

"Well, have you a loud song to request?"

I tried to think of one I've heard before. "Well, there's Lookin' for a Good Time by Lady Antebellum. That's pretty loud." The Feraligatr walked over to a laptop and typed in something, and the song came up. After about a minute his face lit up in a smile,

"Perfect! Thank you...Err…what's your name?"

"My name's Swamp." I mumbled.

"Well, Swamp, I'll be sure to ask for your help for the 52nd Loud Noise festival next year." Then, Hydro came running.

"That ride was AWESOMENESS!!!!" He screamed right at me.

"I sicked up 3 times!" I just sweatdropped while Hydro ran in circles as if he had 30 pounds of candy.

"And there's a better side, I just won us 4 tickets to Six Flags!" he said, showing the tickets.

"This is the best Loud Noise festival yet!" I said.

"And it could be better for you and you-know-who." Hydro teased, while I blushed a bit.

"S-shut up Hydro, not in the wide-open public, jeez!" I said, covering his mouth from spilling even more. Hydro just snickered evilly to himself.

"I know you have a plan, Hydro. To make what you call that thing to come true." I said without even looking at him.

"Man, you're good. But I still am gonna do it."We both laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day, going on rides, pigging out on food, when at last the Loud Noise competition started. Soon, the Feraligatr I had met earlier stood on the stage; he cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Welcome, one and all to the 51st annual Loud Noise festival! And also the 33rd Loud Noise Competition! Does anyone have the iron throat and willpower to defeat last year's champion, the Loudred twins?"There were multiple answers coming from the audience.

"Well, our first contestant is Officer Magnezone and his two Magnemite companions!" Officer Magnezone and his companions floated up to the stage with what looked like a giant robotic megaphone.

"This is my 1st companion, Magne's, latest invention, the bullhorn 9000! You just choose what voice you'd like, and then shout into the mouthpiece. Who'd like to step up first?" Multiple hands, fins, claws, and who-knows-what else were raised into the air, including mine. Fortunately, I was chosen. I walked up to the bullhorn 9000.

"Now, what's your name?" Officer Magnezone asked me.

"My name's Swamp." I replied.

"Well, Swamp, do you have a loud voice sometimes?" I only nodded excitedly.

"Well then, just use your loudest tone and scream into the Bullhorn 9000!" I walked up to the mechanical bullhorn and yelled my loudest, the sound that the bullhorn emitted almost made me grow deaf.

"Th-th-thanks…Swamp…" Officer Magnezone said, with swirls in his eyes. I quickly walked back to my seat.

"That was great, Swamp! You almost made me and probably half of the audience deaf!" I smiled sheepishly and watched the officers walk off and the bullhorn 9000 go behind stage.

"Now, our next contestant is Professor Loudmouth the Exploud, and his companion, Dr. Moweth!" An Exploud and a Meowth walked onstage with a mechanical Heatran. Prof. Loudmouth bowed and explained what he was doing.

"Hello, fellow pedestrians. This mechanical legendary is my greatest invention, the Heatran of Noise. It can do loud earthquakes, roar louder than the actual Heatran and even act like one, observe." Dr. Moweth pushed a couple of buttons on the mechanical Heatran, and it emitted a loud, glass-shattering roar. When it finished, Prof. Loudmouth and Dr. Moweth both bowed and walked offstage with the Heatran of Noise as the crowd applauded. Soon, more acts went, but they weren't as good as the 1st two, a half hour later, the final act was here.

"And here are two new contestants for the year, Craner and Sheil Hazard!" A Cranidos and Sheildon walked on stage, bringing nothing with them except a radio. Craner spoke up,

"Hello there, you may know us as the delinquents that terrorized your territories."

Sheil spoke after him, "But tonight, we will take home the trophy for this year." Craner turned the radio on, revealing 'Boots On' by Randy Houser.

"This is only the beginning of our act!" Sheil yelled above the song. Craner started stomping on the ground, causing a rather dangerous earthquake. Sheil made matters worse by banging sticks against its shield-like head. The ruckus was about to continue, except a much larger rumbling noise was heard.

**Cliffhanger time! Accepting any OC's. Don't worry if you don't know about those two songs I put there, I listen to a lot of country music.**

**Swamp: Says you.**

**Me: Shut it.**

**Swamp: XP**

**Me: *slaps Swamp***

**Swamp: Meaner.**

**Hydro: *sweatdropping* R&R...  
**


	3. The Monster Awakens

**Don't worry, i'm doing this on Microsoft Word so there will be more updates, besides the fact this is where I stopped.**

**I don't own Pokemon, if I did Ash and May would be together, Swampert would be more of a main character, and other stuff.  
**

Chapter 3: The Monster Awakens

Craner and Sheil's commotion immediately stopped as they rushed off stage in a panic.

"The rumbling, it's coming from Mt. Coronet!" A Torkoal exclaimed, and pointed up to the top of the mountain, where a faint light was shedding. Everyone started panicking and ran towards the exit, but suddenly, large rocks shaped as cones popped out of the ground to block the exits. A large voice boomed from the peak of Mt. Coronet,

"WHO DARES TO AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER?!"

A crowd gathered around the mountain, staring straight up at the light, soon the light disappeared, revealing a large blue four legged creature with silver thorns popping out of its head, chest, and back.

"I-is Th-that D-d-Dialga?!" was all Feraligatr could manage out of his mouth.

"ANSWER ME!" Dialga boomed, floating down onto the premises. It looked around with great anger on its face.

"Dialga, why in Arceus's name are you shouting?!" Another loud voice boomed from the peak, a light pink creature standing on two large legs and had a gem on each side of its shoulder.

"A-and P-Palkia as w-well?!" Hydro muttered. Palkia floated down to the premises as well, landing in front of Dialga.

"Why are you always in a bad mood, Dialga?" Palkia asked with a bit of a concerning tone.

"Because, each year this festival gets louder and louder, until today it finally woke me up! And it woke me up at the wrong time!" Dialga roared with great anger.

"Okay, now you're just acting like Heatran!" Palkia grumbled as it slapped Dialga in the face."Now stop you're complaining and get back up there, or Arceus is gonna have a huge fit!"

Dialga sighed in defeat, "Fine, but one thing." It floated over to where Hydro, Blaze and I were standing, and faced the crowd,

"I'm feeling generous today, so I'm only gonna steal one of you idiots." Dialga grabbed Blaze with its telepathic powers,

"Hey, put Blaze down now!" I shouted, running towards Dialga, but he merely flicked me out of the way.

"You'll never be seeing this Pokémon again! We're heading to the future!" It laughed evilly and teleported, taking Blaze with it. I just sat there in defeat with tears running down my face. After a few minutes, I stood up,

"I'm going to the future." Hydro looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Dude, how can you go to the future, when you don't have anything that can help you?!"

"I can help you." A Bayleef came walking towards us.

"Well, how can you help us, it's not like you're Celebi or something." Hydro snapped.

"Let's just say I know Celebi." The Bayleef said, smirking.

"Well my name's Hydro and this here's Swamp." Hydro explained.

"Well, my name is Treece." The Bayleef said, slightly bowing her head.

"Well now, how do we find Celebi?"

Suddenly, a voice appeared out of nowhere, "What do you mean? I'm right here!" I turned around and saw a tiny green creature with wings and antennae.

"I always thought Celebi was bigger than that…" Hydro said with a look of confusion, in which Celebi was enraged,

"Look, just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I'm not legendary! Take a look at Mew and Jirachi for example!"

"Okay, okay, let's not start a fight here." I got in between the fight.

"Now, you said you needed to go to the future?" Celebi asked,

"Yeah, my friend was taken by Dialga."

"Dialga, eh? He's always been a party-pooper, a pain in the neck, and all that stuff." Celebi said, rolling her eyes and floating upside down.

"So, can you help us or what?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm totally bored anyway." Celebi said cheerfully. "But the portal will take a few minutes to make, and I don't know if Dialga's gonna do anything to stop me."

**R&R and all that stuff! Still looking for OC's!**

**Random Swellow: How about me?**

**Me, Blaze, Swamp, Hydro, Treece, and Celebi: 0_o"  
**


	4. The Terrible Future

**OH MY FU**ING GOD.**

**I haven't updated this story in so long.**

**Because I'm lazy.**

**Anyway, this story kind of goes along with Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Time/Darkness/Sky, at least the Future part and the Time Gears.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Terrible Future**  
**

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked as the four of us were circled around a piece of blueprint. Celebi poofed up a twig and pointed at the first step.

"Okay, first off, I'll make a portal to where Dialga teleported to, then we try and find Dialga and your little friend, get your friend back, and teleport back here. Of course it's all easier said than done." Celebi explained.

"And the fact that Dialga is quite a powerful legendary, with his specialty; Roar of Time." Hydro added.

"Okay, I'll get the portal ready, you three go prepare and all that stuff." Celebi said, and flew to an open space.

"What do we need, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, we'll probably need food or something, maybe a sack to keep it all in." Treece suggested.

"I'll go look for food!" Hydro said, and ran off.

"Don't eat it all!" I called out. Hydro only flashed a thumbs-up before disappearing fully into the forest. I sighed and sat down on the grass. I looked over at Celebi who was readying the portal. Treece was making a durable sack out of large leaves.

A few minutes later, Hydro arrived with about 20 or so different kinds of berries,

"See, I didn't eat any of them!" He said, sticking his tongue out. Treece had made 4 different sacks for each of us, which meant we all got 5 berries.

"Is the portal ready yet?" Hydro asked.

"Just about, give it a few seconds." Celebi said, getting a good look at the portal.

"Okay, pack up your stuff, the portal's ready." She said. We all packed our stuff and stood in front of the portal.

"Don't worry, portals aren't that scary!" Celebi said, and pushed me into the vortex first. I was spinning around for what seemed like forever until I hit rock hard ground.

"Oww, I think next time I'll ask for another form of time traveling…" I grumbled. I quickly got out of the way as Hydro fell to the ground, then Treece, and Celebi appeared last. I looked around for the first time, even though it was hard to see because of the darkness. Everything was colorless and gray, rocks and raindrops off of trees stood still, refusing to move.

"I can barely see a thing, can't we wait 'til morning?" Hydro whined.

"We can't." Celebi said.

"Why can't we? It seems like a reasonable idea, and I'm always the dumb one." Hydro spat.

"That's because...morning will never come." Celebi said darkly. The three of us grew wide eyed.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"In the future, the Planet's Paralysis has taken place. That happens when Temporal Tower has fallen and been destroyed, and Dialga has taken to another form called Primal Dialga." Celebi explained.

"So you're saying that this will be the future?" I asked. Celebi nodded.

"Let's just go rescue your friend." Treece said, trying to change the subject. Hydro and I nodded.

"Where should we head first?" I asked.

"Well, we could try where Primal Dialga is…" Celebi said.

"Sounds like a good idea, where does primal Dialga live?" Hydro asked.

"Follow me; he lives somewhere up in the northern regions." Celebi said, motioning for us to follow. I followed close behind, staying strangely quiet while Hydro and Treece chatted. Finally, after an hour or so, Celebi stopped and turned around.

"Okay, you two need to be quiet, we're here." She explained. Hydro and Treece nodded.

"This place seems heavily guarded by Sableye, so be careful, they're nasty little critters." Celebi said.

"How are we gonna get in there without uncovering ourselves?" I asked. The place looked like it was made of rock, and was once a castle, but the wreckage stood still in thin air. Many Sableye trudged along near the building, looking around for trespassers.

"That should be easy," Celebi said, and closed her eyes. Instantly, we were teleported from behind the bushes and looking at the castle to being in a room full of cells.

"No one goes in the cells, because there's no one jailed here." Celebi explained quietly.

"Now stay quiet and act like you don't want to get caught, because you _don't_!" She snapped. The four of us silently stepped through the empty room until Celebi stopped at an entrance. She poked her head through quietly and looked around.

"Dialga's room is near here, so whenever you see a flash of purple, hide!" Celebi commanded. We all nodded and crept through the entrance. The place was actually well decorated for a half-destroyed building. Rugs lined the polished gray floors, banners with a strange symbol of what looked like a gear with a strange pattern on each one hung from what was left of the ceiling, and pictures of battles fought by Pokémon hung in frames on the walls. It was as if the place had never been trashed by whoever did it. Pretty soon, we made it to a hallway where a set of huge wooden double doors stood.

"This is Primal Dialga's room, I just know it." Celebi said. I pressed my ear or whatever I had for hearing to the door. I heard voices from there already.

"Let me out of here already damn it!" A voice growled. That was definitely Blaze.

"Where would you go? You have nowhere to go!" A deeper voice growled. That must have been Dialga.

"We've got to get in there!" I said.

"Are you looking to get killed or something? Dialga will destroy you!" Celebi snapped.

"We came here to rescue Blaze, right?" Hydro said. Celebi and Treece slowly nodded.

"Then let's break through that door and battle Dialga!" I added. The three nodded and we rammed into the door, making it burst open to reveal Dialga, but in a darker shade of blue and orange vein-like patterns over him. The jewel in the center was red. Over to one side was Blaze, trapped in a hanging cage.

"How and why did you get here?!" Dialga roared.

"No one leaves a friend behind." I said. Dialga stomped over to the four of us.

"You four made a terrible mistake doing that." He growled. He charged up some sort of beam.

"ROAR OF TIME!!" Just as he fired the beam, I felt as if I was heavily pushed to one side. I looked around, but all I saw was a green blur attacking Dialga. Just as the blur stopped, Dialga toppled over, but didn't exactly faint. I got a good look to see it was a Grovyle wearing some sort of satchel and had a blue bandanna around his neck.**(A/N: That's kind of how I picture Grovyle the Thief, you know?)** The Grovyle ran over to Blaze's cage and used Leaf Blade on the bars, allowing as easy escape. Blaze jumped out of the cage and ran over to us.

"Long time no see, right?" I joked.

"This is no time to fool around; we need to get back to the present." The Grovyle said.

"Who are you, anyway?" Hydro asked.

"In your world, I'm called Grovyle the Thief. You've heard of the Time Gears that are being 'stolen', right?" Grovyle asked.

"Hey, we can catch you and earn big money!" I yelled.

"Well, I'm not stealing them, I'm _collecting _them." Grovyle explained.

"Collecting them?" Treece asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain it all once we get out of here, or else we'll have dozens of Sableye to deal with." Grovyle said.

"That'll be easy!" Celebi said, and closed her eyes once more. Instantly, we were teleported to the entrance of a gray forest. Everything still looked dark and fixed in place.

"Good, the Sableye never go to Dusk Forest." Grovyle said, sat down, and motioned for the rest of us to sit down.

"Have you heard of Temporal Tower?" He asked.

"Celebi explained why the future was like this earlier." Hydro pointed out.

"Ah, but did she explain to you about the Time Gears and the Hidden Land?"

* * *

**lol, cliffhanger. :B**


End file.
